Shalom Bible times
by HRH Sakura Uzumaki
Summary: What if a disciple had known about Judas's betrayal before the others? What that very disciple was a woman?
1. Shalom Bible Times

Disclaimer dont own bible or any movies bout it.

Shalom, Bible times

Shalom, gather round and hear a tale told round the world about this time. My story though, differs a bit. Oh a thousand pardons dear

friends I havent even given you my name, Andrea though I was called Andrew for three years and followed my brother and ten other men

around Judah and most of the other twelve tribes of Israel, but thatstory comes later. My father my bother,Peter, and I went fishing on

my birthday. I was not forced to wear my veil because we were alone and it was my birthday. We then saw a man walking by the sea my

father whispered to me and my brother to tell him my name was Andrew, if he asked. We cast out a net as the man said; "Follow me, and i

will yo fishers of men." My brother and I left or nets and father promising to be home for dinner. On the way home, we met up with my

brothers friends along with Zebedee their father all were fishing, they and friend of both my brother and me, Judas Iscariot, went to our

hose for dinner. My mother wondered why I wasnt wearing my veil amongst all those men and she stared when she saw Our new friend,

Jesus. He smiled at us, and continued his conversation with my brother and his friends as my mother and I began setting the table. When

my father came in he ate dinner and I was able to whisper my plan to my father who reluctantly agreed that I could do as I wished as long

as I did not fall for any of them without the said man comming and asking permission to marry me. Judas had heard my plan but not my

father's answer. After dinner my brother and I walked them home, my brother walked the brothers home and I walked Judas home he told

me he liked my idea because he would be able see more often. I blushed and practically ran home after seeing him to his house, the next

day we left to do things I would have never dreamed possible. 


	2. Year One

Disclaimer dont own bible or any movies bout it.

Shalom, Bible times

Year One

A year has passed sinced that wonderous day, though campared to the days this past year it was the most common day of all common

days. Judas has not made any comments like the one he made that evening though he stares at me during meals and when Jesus tells

parables, I wonder why he does such things. We now have twelve of us not including Jesus. But on to a miracle, my favorite one that had

happened this year was when Jesus was having a conversation with John the baptist's disciples, this man came up to us. He asked

Jesus to meerely place a hand on his then deceased daughter, for the man believe just that would bring her back which of course it would

have. I Believe Jesus knows my secret if he does he has not outed me. I told Judas this and how I plan to tell Jesus my secret, Judas

says I shouldnt tell him because he might out me, and If the Pharisees find out, they will have me stoned and he will miss 'his' girl of

courage. 


	3. Year Two

Disclaimer dont own bible or any movies bout it.

Shalom, Bible times

YEAR TWO

Wow, another has passed there have been so many things that have happen. It old him, and I was right he knew already but it's always to

tell a secret to someone you trust even if they already know, it shows them how much you trust them and cherish their judgement.judas

has started those complients again. An example of this is, The others staring picking ears of corn . When we began toeat them, Judas

told all of us though he look at me; "He would have courage no matter what the Pharisees said or did." They laughed I just blushed and

sipped at my water jug. As soon as they stopped laughing The Pharisees appeared. Jesus politely to toldthem of david, as Judas told

me what I already knew, he had meant me when he made his anoucement to the group. 


	4. Year Three

Disclaimer dont own bible or any movies bout it.

Shalom, Bible times

YEAR THREE

It is almost passover we came into Jerusalem, people put down palms as Jesus rode in on a donkey. I am sixteen years of age as of

today. The disciples had a small celebration lunch for me. After the dinner Judas walked around Jeruslem so I could 'see the wonderful

things in here in the leading city of Israel. On our way back, he pulls close and kisses me I almost screamed whe I felt his tongue in my

mouth, he was that bold! I knew my scream would bring the others running, so I didnt. So when he pulled back I simply stared at him as he

showed me silver pieces that i knew had not come out of our treasury. He also told that soon and very soon we were going to rule all of

Jerusalem. Jesus of coarse would lead, but we would rule under him and 'Andrew' would have everything her heart desires, including him as

her husband. I then found my voice and asked him what did he mean by I desire him to be my husband. He laughed and kissed me again then

said he knew I liked his kisses, He told me that the Pharisees would arrest Jesus and Jesus would perform his grandest miracle, the

heavens will open up and Moses, and Elijah will come down and right the wrongs all the Pharisees have comitted. I told him angrilly; "Do

you not listen! He is going to let them take him, he is the temple of which he spoke! You just condemned an innocent man to death judas!

You are not the Judas Iscariot I knew, you are not the Judas Iscariot I thought I would learn to love. You are Judas Iscariot, the

traitor and murderer! How do you expect me to love a murderer?" I ran to the room all of us eating dinner in just in time to see Jesus

begin to wash everyones feet. This day has been filled with amazing things, I nearly fainted when was my turn, my teacher, my leader, the

son of God washing my feet, a mere fishermans daughter? after he did this I quietly told him of what Judas did, and said. Jesus told me

not to tell the others and he thanked me for my loyalty then turned to sit at the table for the meal had been brought as we spoke. As we

ate, he spoke to all us; "Verily I say unto you, One of you which eateth with me shall betray me." Everyone of coarse started asking if it

was them, Judas looked at him like no one had just practically yelled him and said; "is it I ?" I just stared at him thinking of coarse it is you

ass, I just got done telling you that! Jesus looked him in the eye and calmly said; ""It is one of the Twelve, one who dips bread into the

bowl with me. The Son of Man will go just as it is written about him: But woe to that man who betrays the Son of Man! It would be

better for him if he had not been born." Jesus then blessed the bread then broke it saying; "Take, eat for thi is my body." and he took a

cup blessed it and said; "This is my blood of the new testament, which is poured out for many. Verily I say unto you , I will not drink

again of the fruit of the vine until that day when I drink it anew in the kingdom of God." We sang a bitthen went to the mount of olives.

He then said to us; "All of you shall be offended because of me, for it is written: I will strike the shepherd, and the sheep will be

scattered. But after I have risen, I will go ahead of you into Galilee." Peter then said Even if all shall be offended I will not be."Jesus

told him; "I tell you the truth. That this day even in this night before the cock crows twice, you will deny three times. my brother said that

he would rather die than do so, but everything that Jeseus has said has happened as everyone heartilly agreed with my brother i

doubted their words. I then saw Judas sneak away as we headed to Gethsemane so I followed him to the temple, he went in as I waited

outside. He came out minutes later with guards, but that is not what frightened me, it was this air about that felt freezing cold yet their

were many incense burners not only fragrenting but also heating the air. I followed them to the garden and atched as Judas kissed Jesus

and the gaurds take Jesus with them. Judas ran as did all the disciples i followed Judas and watched him as the freezing air left him his

eyes went rom scary and full of hate to full of fear I realized he had seen me. He imediately asked me; "What have I done Andrea?" I

replied; " What exactly have you done Judas? oh wait let me see, you betrayed all of us you betrayed Him! You sent guards after him do

you know where taking him? To the Pharisees, they will sentence him to death you know they will.. You will have to live with these facts

and you will never see heaven for you broke his two favorite cmandments, love your neighbor, and have no other gods before the one true

God. And Judas, I did love you and I had wanted you as my husband," I kissed his lips chastely "but now I hate you as much as any human

can possibly hate another human! I ran off to the head Pharisees, Caiaphas, home knowing that they would have not taken him anywhere

else.I put on my veil and acted as a maid carrying drinks so that I could walk amongst the crowd. I saw my brother, Peter denying the fact

that he was a disciple he did so twice, when he did the cock crowed so I went up to him and said fairly loudly; "Surely thou art one of

them" He recognized me and cursed and senied that he knew Jesus a third time. The cock crowed a second time, my brother wept when he

heard it. I sat the drinks down and removed my veil, then I went the center of the crowd just as the Pharisees decided to take him to

Pilate. Maybe their is some light in this dark 'night', I know Pilates wife, she has true dreams somtimes hopefully she will see the wrong in

this and Pilate will listen to her. I must lose hope, I must not give up. Pilate has sntenced him to be beaten. I followed the crowd I saw

Mary Jesus's mother, and Mary Magdelene, the only women who know my secret besides my mother, I go to them and we weep as The

man who was as innocent as a newborn lamb's screams are heard over everything, this day I swear I will never forget. He was again

brought to Pilate. He was sentence to death, and I know that Pilate's wife had a vision, for I saw her glaring at Pilate from her window.

crucified, ow is that right? after nearly killing him with the beatings they wish more torture apon him, the Pharisees, our religous leaders. I

even saw a neighbor of mine shouting for his death, I wonder if the disciples are amongst the crowd. I wondered if Judas had the stupidity

to be here, so I went to look for him. He was a few trees away from our last conversation, he had hung himself. Judas Iscariot, at one-

time he was my beloved, my truest friend next to Jesus of course, he was to be my husband. How did this come out so bad? my teacher

and truest friend condemed to die a romans death, a gential death. My at one-time betrothed dead. I wept a the tree from which he hung,

I then went to the place where Jesus was crucified they had just put him on the cross when I arrived,i heard them mock him and ask him why

he didnt take himself off of it. I heard him ask God for their forgiveness, I watched as the sky went dark and forboding. Everyone

gasped. I watched as they later took him down and placed him in a gaurded tomb. Days later, most the disciples met in a locked room. I

slipped my womens clothes over the garments I was wearing, and I walked up to them and glared at them. James of Zebedee, asked me

why a foolish girl like myself was glaring at them so spitefully, I removed my veil they all gasped or whispered "Andrew". "Judas Iscariot

killed himself today within the same hour that he betrayed us I think.They looked at me as though I was the one hanging from that tree

near Gethsemane, I said to them calmly as I could; "What is your problem? Two of our friends are hanging from trees, Jesus being one of them

and your wondering how you did not figure my secret out sooner. You all should be ashamed you ran like startled sheep, I stayed I

followed. What you should be wondering is, how a 'weak woman' was able to stay close and in the open why all you big strong men hid or

denied your ties with him." My brother, Peter paled slightly at this, as did all of them, they looked up at me like I had slapped them. I felt

a cool and at the sametime warm breeze that made me feel anything was possible behind me, I saw their faces pale even more and their

looks change to fear and awe. I turned, there behind me was Jesus, ghost or not there he was. I wanted so bad to hug him but I feared if

he was a ghost, angel, or illution he would disappear never to return just like my happiness it seemed. As if he read my thoughts threw his

arms out and I ran into them as did some of the others that where present. 


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer dont own bible or any movies bout it.

Shalom, Bible times

EPIOLOGUE

once most of everyones questions where answered i walked out side and began preaching his word his life as I have done here with you

dear friends. Though I feel that you meery people wer my last crowd for I can see the gaurds comming from here. Now run friends for if

they see you listening they will publicly ridicule you or worse, as they will me.Good bye dear friends shalom 


End file.
